


So Smug

by fanomy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jewish Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanomy/pseuds/fanomy
Summary: Chava is A Captain of the Boomer Ship Netzach.Her brthers are the rest of the crew.Guhg is the Ferengi Captain of the personal Shuttle SnifBid.And he's in trouble.





	So Smug

Ronen alerted her. A distress signal.

From scans, a shuttle. It sustained damage. Not huge. But they had to dock.

A single lifeform. Ferengi.

Chava smiled. She's been curious about them.

****

Everything hurt. But Guhg was no quitter. He opened his eyes.. To Hoomans. Did they?

"Hello Guhg. I am Captain Goren."

He swallowed.

"Is my Sister?.."

 

"Is well. We materialized her as soon at the system let us know she's in the Memory."

"Why isn't she here?" 

 

Chava smiled;

'She's sleeping. Your body needed to recover. I hear Farenginar Is Warm, Moist, with lots of Oxygen and air pressure. You made yourself survive the reverse for weeks. Takes recovery."

 

"My personal but for public name Is Chava."

 

His breath caught.. then he realized. She's female. 

 

_I hope the Negos will let me remain in the Ferengi Sistem._

 

***

Time passed. It turned out.  **Netzach** Ate  **Snifbid.**  

 

He Got to keep the Patterns.. But the Energy-Mass was the Fair.

 

Which honestly.. was really nice of Chava.

 

But the smell. 

 

"OH Yes! Or Give me that Huge C-"

 

And he activated the Privacy..

 

Lying in bed. Still horny because how they smell, but Fuck If he'd touche his dick now.

Gagos moaning still in his ears.

 

He knew for a fact Ferengi are not Attractive for Human.. unless this Crew was made of Pervs.. That Strapping hulking blond has had a long time since the last.

 

With all of them being sibling.. he could believe that.

 

 


End file.
